


Untranslatable Love

by CoraDieViele



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraDieViele/pseuds/CoraDieViele
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo spend a relaxing day together.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Untranslatable Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigChillQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigChillQueen/gifts).



> Little warning: It's been 5 years since I've last written something, and English is not my first language. 
> 
> However this is the first story I'm uploading publicly, enjoy!
> 
> (Thanks @thebigchillqueen for beta reading!)

Rain softly began falling on the asphalt before Hanzo finally came out of the grocery store, carrying a heavy looking bag.

Jesse had been waiting outside for at least 15 minutes, face tilted to the sky with his eyes closed.  
A soft hand on his arm made him open them again and look down. Hanzo is smiling after saying what must have been a greeting in Japanese.

  
Despite not being able to understand each other they had no problem communicating; simply using body language and facial expressions instead of words. But that didn't stop McCree from talking to him anyway. 

  
While leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, Jesse takes the indeed heavy bag out of Hanzo's hand.

"Let me carry that for you, Pumpkin."

Hanzo let's him steal the bag, linking their free hands together instead. Now hand in hand they begin their way back to Jesse's temporary apartment, while the rain is getting a little stronger.

  
Both their hands are rough, one because of handling a gun, the other's because of katanas and bows. Not that either of them knew the other's reasons, but that hardly mattered.

  
As so often Jesse wondered how a lowlife criminal scum like himself manged to snatch himself such an angel of a guy.

Hanzo holds himself proud, with a raised chin, like a prince, well groomed black hair flowing after him beautifully.   
A far cry from Jesse's appearance and posture. 

Judging by his garderobe and gifts for Jesse, he is definitely high class. Jesse almost feels too dirty and poor to even be in the presence of such perfection. 

  
As if sensing his negative thoughts, Hanzo looks over and taps on his temple. 

' _You are thinking too loud._ '

"Sorry.", he replies, looking down at the reflections in the puddles at his feet. 

Hanzo furrows his brow and strokes Jesse's hand with his thumb.

-

By the time they arrive at the apartment they are both completely drenched from head to toe.  
The soft rain had transformed into a storm, fat drops hitting the ground while the sky grumbled.

  
Hanzo enjoys storms very much, Jesse came to find out; something about the energy in the sky enchanting him and lifting his mood dramatically, prompting him to stand still for a while, just staring in the distance. 

" _Boketto_ ," Hanzo sheepishly told him the first time it happened. 

  
For the very same reason they were now soaked with water, but Jesse didn't mind, taking joy in watching Hanzo take off his wet clothes.

Or trying rather. The shirt is stubbornly clinging to his muscular chest. 

  
"Come here, let me help.", he chuckled, moving Hanzo's arms above his head and pulls the shirt over, which earns him a quiet " _Arigatō_ ".

Stopping by the bathroom door while beginning to undress himself he beckons Hanzo to follow.  
Its not the first time they took a shower together, but it's still something special for both of them.

  
The cold wind outside combined with the rain had left them rather freezing, so Hanzo joined him under the hot spray without complaint, snuggling close into his waiting embrace.

  
For awhile they just stand under the running water; Hanzo's head tucked under Jesse's chin, feeling the vibrations of the cowboys humming through his entire body, arms slung around his torso.

Taking the shampoo while Hanzo is still shivering against his warm body, he pours it onto his hands and gently starts to massage it into Hanzo's hair. 

Hanzo relaxes at his side, closing his eyes as Jesse's fingernails scrape against his scalp. Moving on from his hair, the hands trail down to his shoulders, now kneading the hard muscles. 

He's rewarded with soft kisses against his neck, and a hickey sucked onto his skin once his hands go lower to clean the rest of Hanzo's body.

  
He takes his time running his hands over Hanzo's back again and again, just savoring the moment.   
But when he goes to grab the stupidly expensive conditioner for that gorgeous black mane, Hanzo lifts his head and takes the shampoo bottle to return the favor. 

  
Their eyes are locked while they wash each other, resting their foreheads together. Hanzo leans in and Jesse meets him halfway in a deep kiss.

  
Jesse is glad for the water running over his face. Peaceful moments like this still making him painfully emotional.  
Despite not being able to explain to Hanzo that he has never experienced anything like this before, he gets the distant feeling that Hanzo understands, based on the glassy look in his eyes and the way he softly caresses his face now.

  
After a few more kisses while washing the remaining products out of their hair, Hanzo exits the shower, getting wrapped into a warm towel from behind.

-

Hanzo's hair is soft and shiny after Jesse is done drying it.  
He admires it from behind while Hanzo is currently boiling water to make them tea.

Apart from waiting there is not much to do, so he settels down with a blanket on the cushions at the floor table, resting his head on his arms. 

  
A few minutes later, a steaming cup of green tea is placed in front of him along with a body leaning against his.  
Draping the blanket around them both, they sip their tea while listening to the soft clatter of rain against the windows.

  
Jesse is once again running his hand through Hanzo's hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"I completely forgot! I learned something I wanted to show you", he exclaims and stands up to collect a hair tie.

  
Hanzo stays seated, but watched him curiously as he comes back with a small blue ribbon. 

  
Signaling him with a hand movement to turn his back to him, he sits back down. Hanzo now facing away continues to sip his tea while Jesse starts to part his hair in three strands.

They sit peacefully in silence as Jesse slowly but surely braids his hair in a loose pattern.

-

  
With the sun starting to set, they use the last bit of daylight to paint a little bit. The rain has stopped, the sound now replaced by birds singing their evening songs.

  
A man with a past like himself never had much use for creating art, especially with something so uncontrollable as watercolor, therefore his work turns out rather childlike despite is best efforts. But Hanzo, who is now peeking over his shoulder to take a look, seems to love it anyway.

  
Spying the small black cat he's painting, Hanzo let's out a soft " _Awwww!_ " and makes a show of pretending to pet her big round head with his finger.

Jesse asks while gesturing between the watercolors and back to the cats eyes, "What color should I make those?" 

Hanzo hums, studying the painting for a small moment, before pointing to the yellow tube.

"Thanks, sweetness." Jesse smiles and continues.

-

The light of the sun is almost gone.

Leaning back after finishing, he stretches his arms above his head until his back pops a few times.  
Groaning, satisfied, he slumps back into his relaxed posture and puts his chin on Hanzo's shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" he drawls and moves Hanzo's hand out of the way.

  
What greets him is a drawing of an Irish Setter wearing a cowboy hat. 

Hanzo laughs, pointing at Jesse's small black cat and says, " _Hanzo_ ", then pointing back to his dog, " _Jesse_ ".

  
Now it's McCree's turn to "Awwww!" out loud, making Hanzo smile again and ruffle his short brown locks in affection.

-

With the sun now completely gone, they make their way back outside to a nearby park, dressed in warmer clothes. Hanzo is carrying a bag with a blanket inside, spreading it out on the grass, to lie down and watch the stars.

Hanzo will soon be on his way back home but separating has always been hard for them; they always always drew it out as long as possible. 

  
This night they spend their farewell lying in each other's arms under the nightsky, whispering sweet nothings in their different languages to each other.

Jesse wants to ask how much time they still have left and turns his head to face Hanzo, just to find him already staring at him.  
"What?" he smiles kindly and reaches out to boop his nose.

  
In what little light there is, he is surprised to see the hint of a blush on Hanzo's cheeks. He sits up and takes something hidden out of the bag.

Following his example Jesse sits up as well, now a little confused. Uncharacteristically shy, Hanzo hands over the folded fabric, looking him straight in the eyes.

  
" _Ai shiteru_ ," he says in a very serious tone, and then points at the fabric, prompting Jesse to unfold it.

  
It's a deep red color with gold patterns. Upon unfolding it completely he realizes its a serape. Hanzo, who had been impatiently watching him study the high quality of the material, now urges him to put it on.

It's big and warm and very soft. Running his fingers over the beautiful pattern, Jesse looks back up at Hanzo and flashes a big, blinding smile.

  
"Thank you so much! I promise I'll never take it off, again," he jokes. Hanzo just glows back at him, entire face lit up with happiness.

  
Jesse opens his arms and Hanzo wastes no time falling into his embrace, crashing their lips together. Jesse's hand wraps around his back, the other slides into his hair, pressing him even closer against his own chest.

Hanzo opens his mouth to let Jesse's tounge inside, body melting instinctively at the intrusion.

  
They only part once the need for air becomes too much but stay close enough for their noses to touch, breath hot on each other's faces.

  
"I love you forever," Jesse breathes against Hanzo's lips, and he knows it's true. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more McHanzo content come visit me and my art on Instagram "Cora, die Viele"
> 
> (Embedding images doesn't want to work from my phone atm, so here is the link to my painting of Hanzo's braided hair:) 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-96jV-oN4u/?igshid=1voep1oicggsh


End file.
